


Song-Inspired Half-Drabbles (Set 3)

by MyMomIsAtFault



Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [3]
Category: Justified, Now You See Me (Movies), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stranger Than Fiction (2006), The Crow (1994)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomIsAtFault/pseuds/MyMomIsAtFault
Summary: Back to me picking fandoms and Mom picking the lines. You know the drill! (One of these totally got away from me. I’ll let you guess which one. :P)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950568
Kudos: 1





	1. The Crow/Closer, Chainsmokers & Halsey: “But I hope I never see them again”

Albrecht was itching for a cigarette, but he’d kept his promise and quit after that night at the church, so he reached for water instead. He could hear his wife in the next room - still married, after everything.

He chuckled. Eric may have given him his life back, but he still hoped not to see the man again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albrecht is a genuinely good (if snarky and a bit singleminded) guy with a good heart who keeps trying to do the right thing, even when people punish him for it. He deserves a lot more respect than he’s given in the film.


	2. Justified/Glitter & Gold, Barns Courtney: “Do you walk in the Valley of Kings?”

It doesn’t matter what Boyd Crowder is up to at any given time - legal or illegal, he’s always the best at what he does.

No more do people whisper about Arlo Givens, the Tonins, or even Bo Crowder; it’s all eyes on Boyd.

Some criminals might find this inconvenient. Boyd loves the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is so fun to write, and as my mom pointed out, this one couldn’t possibly be about anyone else. This is a person who is characterized by his ability to get away with baffling amounts of shit despite - or even sometimes because of - the fact that everyone is constantly keeping an eye on him.
> 
> He’s also capable of going from zero to batshit crazy in a heartbeat, which always gives me some Jubal Early (Firefly) vibes - especially the part where Simon tells him he’s out of his mind and Early goes “That’s between me and my mind.”


	3. Now You See Me/Icarus, Bastille: “Out on the front doorstep, drinking from a paper cup”

“What do you do after you finally get the thing you’ve been working for your whole life?”

The question comes out of left field, but Fuller is used to handling Dylan Rhodes when he’s drunk and maudlin, so he just waits quietly for the other shoe to drop.

”I just thought I’d feel more... _something_ ,” Rhodes confesses, downing another shot.

Fuller understands the feeing. But he gets the impression that he and Rhodes have applied it to very different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Dylan’s victory seemed kind of hollow - it doesn’t bring his father back, and it doesn’t help reconcile his two separate lives. Also, Fuller is the Only Sane Person in that office, and deserves to be recognized as such. That is all.


	4. Star Wars/Please Don’t Leave Me, P!nk: “I am capable of really anything”

Han and Leia bring out the best and the worst in each other, he thinks, watching them bicker. They’re unstoppable, whether they’re fighting side-by-side or face-to-face - and they do a lot of both.

Luke knows a lot of people think it’s a weird way of loving someone. But it seems to work for them.


	5. Stranger Than Fiction/South, Sleeping At Last: “Some truths can save us, some take our lives”

It’s strange, adjusting to having friends after so long without them - because she does have friends now: Penny, Jules, Harold, even Ana.

They don’t want her to give up writing. But how can she write what makes her Karen Eiffel, knowing her words could kill?

Jules ponders her question a moment, then suggests, “How about historical fiction?”


End file.
